Crash and Burn
by zefian
Summary: Horrible monster killing people in Alaska. Can Sam and Dean escape with thier lives? COMPLETE
1. the begining

Supernatural

Crash and Burn

It was an ordinary day for Sam and Dean Winchester, go out find something to kill, kill it and do it all over again but this trip was different. Dean-" hey Sam you ready yet were leaving in about 10 minutes, k "

Sam-" Ya I'll be ready soon"

Finally Sam came out of the Motel they were staying yet and jumped into the passenger side of the '67 impala.

Sam-" where are we going now?"

Dean- " I have no clue why don't you look on the internet see if there is anything going on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam- " hey I think I found something!"

Dean- 'k what is it?"

Sam- " there seems to be people ripped from their bones , ooww so gross, the police say that they found a mans body out in the snow frozen with his bones in a pile beside his body"

Dean- " anything else?"

Sam-" no that's it, what do u think it is ?"

Dean- ' I have no clue but lets go, where is it?''

Sam- " umm Alaska"

Dean- ' k that's where were going then"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean- 'well I'll get a room you grab the stuff, k"

Sam- " fine"

Dean of course found some hot chick to flirt with while Sam did more researching.

The door opened letting cold air into the room followed by Dean.

Dean- " lets go up the mountain and find this ugly thing"

Sam- " Dean shouldn't we research more?"

Sam- " na I don't want to stay in this cold for much longer just bring everything, k"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam of course went up just as a blizzard hit!

Sam- " Dean I think we should come up later its to cold and I can't see anything!"

Dean- " Fine but when the blizzard is over we come up right away"

Just as Sam and Dean were turning around they saw the creature run towards them.

Dean- " o shit, Sam fire some bullets at the creature'

The bullets just bounced off the creature and was closing the gap.

Dean- " RUN!"

But it was to late for Dean the creature swiped it paw at Dean and Dean fell face forward into the snow.

Sam- " Nooo " Dean was laying there, the creature gone and Sam ran towards him thinking the worst.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PLEASE REVIEW

This is my first fan fic so please be nice and review and tell me if I should continue!!!


	2. Surprise

Crash and Burn

Well I guess I will keep writing the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam- "oo no, no, no"

Dean was laying there face first in the snow, blood appeared soaking into the snow. Sam rushed over to where Dean was, flipping him over only to see Dean's coat all bloody.

Sam- "where did that ugly thing go?"

Dean - moaned

Sam- "hey, wake up !"

Dean- "Sam?"

Sam- "ya, how are you feeling Dean?"

Dean- "like I got hit by a train."

Sam- "we need to get you cleaned up, can you stand?"

Sam stood up lifting Dean carefully trying not to hurt him.

Sam- "can you stand on your own?"

Dean- "no I don't think so"

Sam- "ok then" " hey look there's a barn not to far away do you think you can make it"

Dean- "well we have to … try .. Its getting……..cold out here."

Sam- " come on stay awake for a bit longer I don't think I will be able to carry your heavy ass to the barn"

Of course Dean didn't listen and ended up drifting off and Sam carrying him all the way. When the got to the barn it was locked so Sam put Dean down leaning him against the barn as he stated to break down the door. After the 6th try it worked the barn door flew open revealing a dusting old, broke down stable.

Sam- "come on Dean were almost there"

Sam put Dean down in a pile of hay and took off his coat and shirt to find a deep claw mark close to his stomach. Dean was still out of it so he cleaned up the wound and took out some blankets and layed them over Dean and created a bed for Dean and himself. Instantly falling asleep.

Dean- "Sam, ….. Sam "

Sam- "huh, hey Dean how ya feeling"

Dean- "didn't I answer that question already"

Sam- "ya I guess I did"" you hungry ?'

Dean- 'ya a bitt'

Sam searched their bag till he found a 2 sandwiches. When he turned around he saw the beast standing over Dean almost sinking its claws into his stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

PLEASE REVIEW

More coming if you review tell me if you like it.


	3. Demon

Crash and Burn

To answer some of your questions the beasts home or what ever was on top of where Sam and Dean were.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Sam - 'shit"

Sam scrambled toward the duffle bag and grabbed a flare gun but he was to late the creature turned his attention on him instead which made him go flying through the air and crashing into the wall. Just before he blacked out he saw the creature grab Dean and dragged him out of the barn. By the time Sam woke up again he was all alone.

Sam- 'Dean are you here'

No answer so Sam gathered all his stuff and opened the barn door to find a path which the creature took Dean but it was snowing so bad that Sam had to go right away to follow the trail so it wouldn't disappear.

After a while going down the trail Sam saw a cave so that meant that Dean was in there. Sam carefully and quietly to see the creature standing in front of Dean who had his hands tied up on the ceiling. Sam took a quick peek to see the creature transform into a humans body with black eyes.

" well, well, well if it isn't the great Dean Winchester but he doesn't look so great right now does he"

Dean- "what do u want?"

" What do I want let me think ohh yes I want my revenge on your family because your family killed my daughter"

Dean- "why did you kill all those people then?"

" because I knew you and your brother were close by and of course come to the rescue speaking of your brother here he is right now come on out Sammy"

" oww come on Sammy were going to have lots of fun aren't we'

The demon flinged Sam across the room but fell into unconsciousness when he woke up he saw the demon standing on top of him holding a knife to his neck and Dean screaming for the demon to stop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

PLEASE REVIEW

Tell me if I should keep writing and if you like it


	4. Necklace

Crash and Burn

" I will stop if you do some things for me"

Dean- "what do you want me to do?"

"you know that necklace you always wear? Take it off "

Dean- "what?"

" take off the necklace and give it to me, NOW"

Dean- well you see I really can't take it off because my hands are tied up'

Mumbling to himself

Demon unties Dean and Dean takes off the necklace hesitantly.

Dean- "why do you want it?"

"you don't understand do you? This necklace is power who ever wears it cannot be possessed and if a powerful person or demon wears they becomes even more powerful"

Sam finally wakes up to see the demon walking over to him with Dean's necklace.

" you see if Sammy here wears it he will become very, very powerful and to get him to do what I want, that's where you come in Dean."

Sam see the demon walking to him and then the demon puts the necklace on him and the demon pulls him up and pushes him against the wall then he turns back and ties up Dean from the ceiling.

" Sam you missed a very important conversation, you know Deans necklace he got it from his mother just before she died and you know what this makes you even stronger"

Sam-" what?"

"you never knew that did you now for the training I want you to hold this chair against the wall"

Sam- "no"

"now the fun part"

The demon grabbed a knife and plunged into Deans stomach area.

Sam-" no"

" do you want to say no again Sammy?"

The next thing Dean knew was the chair floating close to the wall.

" very good we will continue tomorrow"  
The demon took the necklace off of Sam and pushed him into a cell. He cut Dean down and put him in there too.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

PLEASE REVIEW

Sorry the chapter is short I have so much to do.

Tell me if this chapter was good or not


	5. Author's Note

Crash and Burn

Just a heads up I might not update the story every day probably every other day. Today I had a day off school because the hydro was off so I didn't write a story today so confusing had to wait 1 ½ hours for the buses. Wait for the next chapter!


	6. Josh

Crash and burn

The demon kept that up till he saw improvement with Sam and decided to go on to the next step.

" now Sam you will work for me now and your brother will stay here with my good friend Josh he's a demon too so I wouldn't try anything Dean"" come along Sam"

The demon grabbed Sam and took him out of the cave to do something bad!

Dean-" so how are you?"

Josh-" shut-up"

Dean- " oww come on I am just starting a conversation"

Josh- " just sit there and shut-up"

Dean- " no I won't, what are you going to do then"

Josh opened the cell door and walked in until he couldn't walk any more he looked up and saw a trap drawn on the ceiling.

Josh- " why you little"

Dean- " c ya, oww wait I forgot something"

Dean looks around till he found the colt two bullets left. Dean shoots Josh with the gun right in his heart. Dean leave the cave and follow the tracks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The demon brings Sam into a house with a baby they are in the nursery.

Sam- " oww no you aren't going to kill the mother are you"

" no I am not, ….. You are!"

Sam- " I don't think so "

" do it or I tell josh to kill your brother" " choose now"

Dean runs into the house and into the nursery holding the colt at the demon.

" what how did you get out?"

Dean- " I kinda outsmarted your partner"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PLEASE REVIEW

I think there will be one more chapter or even a sequel who knows.


	7. Never Again

Crash and Burn

The demon brings Sam into a house with a baby they are in the nursery.

Sam- " oww no you aren't going to kill the mother are you"

" no I am not, ….. You are!"

Sam- " I don't think so "

" do it or I tell josh to kill your brother" " choose now"

Dean runs into the house and into the nursery holding the colt at the demon.

" what how did you get out?"

Dean- " I kinda outsmarted your partner"

--------------------------------------------------------------

The demon however had different plan and vanished with Sam at his side. Sam appeared back at the cave and the demon returned to Dean appearing behind him.

Demon- " Well, well didn't expect you show up and how did you outsmart my partner?"

Dean- " well he was stupid to walk into a trap and yah you should know the rest"

Demon - "well to bad your going to die now so how do you want to die"?

Dean - " actually I don't want to die but you will have to die"

Dean turns around with the colt in his hand and ready to shoot the demon but he is gone. Dean runs out of the house and walks around wondering where his brother and the demon is. Walking down an alley with the colt hidden under his jacket the demon threw him with such force that he lost all his air but regained it after a while. The demon pinned him to a brick wall of a building with the colt falling to the ground.

Demon - "Sam is mine and your going to die he will be so helpless with you gone he'll fall apart Mary died because of him so did John and now you,"

Dean - " Son of a B… "

Sam was there hiding behind so boxes and his eyes locked with the colt at the demons feet. _Maybe I could use my telekinesis thought Sam. _Slowly the gun lifted into the air and crept its way towards Sam. Dean however saw this and kept the demons attention.

Sam - "goodbye once and for all"

With that the demon turned to Sam just as the gun went off hitting him in the heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Days after the incident Sam still believed that it was his fault that their parents died. Dean convinced him later on and they lived their life like it will never be.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait I got sick at the beginning of the year and then got all these projects and the had exams. The I started my new classes. SORRY **please review**

-kat


End file.
